


boy on the edge

by blackbird09



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Bratty Peter, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraining, Shameless Smut, hell certified, not jesus approved, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbird09/pseuds/blackbird09
Summary: Peter cops an attitude with Tony and Tony teaches him a lesson.





	boy on the edge

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授翻|铁虫]Boy on the edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178232) by [sinSODA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA)



All Tony hears when Peter gets home are doors slamming and things being thrown around. He snapped at everyone in the general vicinity, had a tantrum over the yogurt and dropped so many f-bombs Tony’s head is spinning.

 

Tony takes a step into their bedroom, almost carefully, before reminding himself the boy is seventeen and he does not need to be tiptoeing around a teenager. (He also probably should not be fucking him either, but that’s not the problem here.)

 

He unknots his tie when he enters but leaves it to hang loosely around his neck, “You doing okay there Pete?”

 

“Does it look like it??” Peter snaps, tosses his web generators aside and doesn’t even look at Tony.

 

“Excuse me?” Tony asks calm and collected, giving Peter time to correct himself, only, he doesn’t. He simply glares at Tony, his brown eyes dark and where a friendly smile usually sits, his mouth is set in a hard line.

 

“I mean, obviously I’m not fine Tony.” Peter says, ripping his t-shirt over his head. He’s left standing in light, faded blue jeans with his boxers peeking out slightly and despite the annoyance over Peter’s attitude, Tony’s balls tighten a little at the sight of Peter- bare chested and looking flustered.

 

Peter swallows hard when Tony steps into his space, “Tony??” he says his own name like it’s acid in his mouth. Peter never calls him _Tony._  Then again, he’s never seen Peter really pissed off.

 

“That‘s your name, isn’t it?” Peter replies sarcastically but doesn’t waver from the spot he’s standing on. He visibly inhales when Tony gets close enough that his breath puffs Peter’s hair back.

 

He sniffs, unimpressed yet sporting a semi, and drops his eyes to Peter’s lips. “Gonna tell me what your problem is or-”

 

“You messed with the suit again. The protocols. You put those babysitting features in it again.” Peter grits his jaw, “I’m not a child.”  

 

“You know,” Tony says, finding Peter’s dark eyes again, “You say that a lot for someone who acts like it.” Before Peter can protest, Tony smacks a finger over his lips, “Those are for your safety Pete. It’s so I can-”

 

“Keep tabs on me??”

 

“Keep you safe!” Tony now grips his jaw in the curve of his hand, “Now, are you gonna drop this attitude or-”

 

Peter blinks and sways sideways a little, Tony catches his eyes drop to Tony’s lips before he cocks up an eyebrow. But this time his expression is more challenging than angry and he croaks out, “Or what? You gonna make me??”

 

An amused smirk pulls at Tony’s lips and he regards Peter with something like reverence, but he’s not having this bullshit. He roughly tugs Peter closer by the waistband of his jeans, chests bumping. “Oh, I’m definitely going to make you.”

 

“Yeah?” Peter breathes out much more pliant suddenly, eyes half-lidded.

 

Tony steps back and looks away, “Take them off.” he motions to the jeans. And obediently, Peter drops the jeans and the boxers too. Tony’s really not surprised that Peter’s hard already. It takes less than zero to get him there.

 

Well tonight he’ll get there a couple of fucking times.

 

He slowly opens each button of his shirt, lets it hang open and works to get his belt off. Peter falls back on the bed. Tony moves over to him and Peter spreads his legs like he’s going to get fucked, it’s what they usually do.

 

“You’ve been a little shit tonight kid.” Tony drags the belt over Peter’s legs, lets it skim up the inside of his thigh while standing over him, and Peter shivers.

 

“Uh huh…”

 

“And I’m gonna show you what happens when you act like a brat.”

 

Peter looks around confused, because instead of slamming his cock into him like Tony would normally do, Tony hauls him up around his waist and kisses him so hard his own lips feel like bursting. Then he unceremoniously deposits Peter onto a chair.

 

Tony kisses him again and slips his tie off, brings it up around Pete’s eyes and knots it up behind his head. Peter breathes out shakily, fast, his palms flat on his thighs like a good little sub. But that’s not gonna cut it for Tony tonight, so he makes use of the belt and loops it around the back of the chair and brings Pete’s elbows behind him, buckling him up tightly.

 

Tony knows Peter, _Spiderman_ , can easily get out of this if he wanted to. Tear the belt, smash the chair. But he won’t. He doesn’t want to. And that alone makes Tony love him to pieces if he hadn’t done so before.

 

“You look so pretty like this kid.” Tony says, rubbing his thumb over peter’s open lips. “Here’s the deal. I’m gonna jerk you off but I won’t let you come.”

“Why?”

 

“You’re being a brat. Brats don’t get nice things.”

 

Peter groans and shifts in the chair, but he doesn’t protest. That’s fine, he’ll definitely be protesting later, Tony thinks.

 

“Every time you feel like you’re gonna come, you will tell me so I can stop.”

 

“Mmm… fuck. Okay.” Peter licks his lips, head tilting toward Tony since he can’t see him. “What happens if don’t tell you and I let myself come?”

 

Tony leans in close, his beard scratching against Peter’s smooth jaw and whispers, “Then I’ll ruin it for you.”

 

He smiles watching Peter’s dick twitch and slap against his stomach for attention. Tony sits down on a low stool between Peter’s legs and grabs hold of his dick, starts working him over dry.

 

Peter gasps and spasms in the chair with each of Tony’s strokes, especially over the tip. His mouth is open, glistening wet, making pretty little sounds for Tony.

 

It takes a while until Tony feels the veins thicken against his palm and Peter fucks up into his hand.

 

“Pete…” Tony warns.

 

“Ah…” He lets himself go for two seconds more, then grits his jaw, “Okay Okay!!! Stop!” and lets out a whole long sigh of dismay.

 

Tony abruptly pulls his hand away from Peter’s dick and watches only a droplet form at the slit. “Cutting it close huh?”

 

“That was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.” Peter jokes, smiling now at least. He breathes a little fast too and his chest and neck have turned a pretty pink.

 

Tony kisses him and says, “Oh baby… we’re just getting started here. That was nothing.”

 

Peter straightens his back against the chair like he’s bracing himself and relaxes his legs, breathes through the rush of what would have been his orgasm. He jumps slightly when Tony uncaps the lube, all his other senses now hyper aware thanks to the blindfold.

 

“You did good baby.” Tony says and slips his fist over Peter’s erection, now a shiny pink color. Peter’s body jerks at the touch and he moans faintly as Tony starts pumping up and down, making sure he covers the entire length with each stroke.

 

“Thank you sir.” Peter says soft, and innocently. And just for a second Tony feels bad for denying him anything. Only for a second because then Pete’s head falls back and his mouth goes slack with pleasure. This time Tony’s not reminding him to stop, he kind of wants him to come just to deny him even further and hear the desperate cries he makes when he can’t have what he wants most.

 

“Ah, fuck… I…” Peter tries shifting his hips away, then towards Tony’s touch like he’s trying to stave off the impending release. Tony watches his bottom lip turn white from how hard he’s biting down on it so he jerks him even faster. “Mmmmygod… stop stop stop!!!” Pete cries out eventually and whines almost painfully as Tony rips his hand way.

 

His thighs convulse and his throat strangles out a noise that sounds a little like a plea. Tony loves it. He sits back and watches Peter’s perfect body beg and leak and flush.

 

“Please Mr. Stark, sir please??”

 

“Please what? What do you want Pete?”

 

“I wanna come, please?”

 

Tony leans in close, lips brushing Peter’s that opens instantly as if he thinks complying will get him what he wants. Tony kisses him wet and deep, cupping his neck. He can feel Peter’s pulse fluttering under the pads of his fingers.

 

“No baby.” He says firmly, “Not yet.” and he strokes the side of Peter’s face with one hand, the other sliding down his dick again. Peter moans and tenses up, overly responsive, over sensitive already. But it’s quite the fucking sight so Tony doesn’t stop. “Feel good baby?”

 

Peter nods behind the blindfold and Tony notices the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, “You always m-make me feel good sir. Whatever you do.”

 

“Yeah?” Tony starts tugging relentlessly faster at his dick, earning a whimper, “Even this??”

 

He strains and swallows before he answers, “Definitely, yes.” he arches up for Tony’s mouth again, and because he’s being good, Tony kisses him again, wet mouths lapping at each other.

 

Since Peter’s mouth is occupied he doesn’t stop tony in time and begins to spurt out come, but Tony lets his cock go and he cries out helplessly as his orgasm is swallowed back, ruined, without the needed friction to make it pleasurable.

 

“Ah!!! No no no!!!” He sobs, Tony’s sure there are tears, “Oh… god. No…”  his dick convulses as strings of come leak from it, messing all over his abs. Peter fights the restraints this time, pulling at them, body trembling with want.

 

“I just told you how good you were being Pete.”  Tony says, wiping his hands clean of lube. “How’d that feel baby, hm?”

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark… I-I… we were kissing, and that felt good too and I just… I didn’t mean to-”

 

Tony’s fucking achingly hard, leaking like a damn teenager and he needs to get off too. “Pete… once more baby. Once more, and I’ll let you come. But if you fuck it up we’re keeping at this a couple more times, okay?”

 

His dick is already an angry reddish purple, twitches at the slightest touch and his breathing borders on hyperventilation. He must be aching, he must be sore already. Desperate. He is only seventeen, used to always getting what he wants and coming as much as he pleases, especially with Tony, so this must be pure hell for him.

 

“I don’t think I can.” Peter says wearily, visibly forcing his muscles to relax, “It hurts… please?”

 

Tony leans down and kisses softly at Peter’s jaw while he smooths his long sweat-damp hair back, “Of course you can baby… I’ve seen you lift cars. Of course you can do this.”

 

“I need to come…” Peter argues, but Tony leans down and nudges his face into Peter’s lap, mouthing at his balls.

 

“This where it hurts baby?” Tony asks, licking a stripe up Peter’s length, stroking him out as he gasps and tries to buck his hips upward.

 

“Yes, please please please… I need-”

 

Tony swallows his dick down as far as he can take it, keeps it at the back of his throat until Peter’s thighs starts quacking and clenching against him. “Fuck! M-Mr Stark!”

 

Peter’s legs aren’t bound, so he could easily wrap them around tony and keep him there to get himself off, but he doesn’t. His feet remain planted on the ground like they’re tied up and his body shakes terribly with need.

 

While blowing him, Tony reaches up and tugs at the blindfold, lets it loose as he cups Peter’s neck. He catches Peter’s eyes- wet and red as he bites down on his lip. More beautiful than anything Tony’s ever seen.

 

“Mr. Stark…” Peter says brokenly, sucking in air as Tony slides his mouth up and down, cheeks hollowing as he sucks softly. He knows this one will be harder to stop. “I’m gonna… sir sir sir! Stop!”

 

And Tony pulls off.

 

Peter leaks long strings of pre-come, cock jerking back and forth. His pretty eyes are screwed shut and every muscle in him flexes.

 

“Perfect Pete. That was so good, I know that was hard baby, but you did good.” Tony says, wiping his mouth on his sleeve before he strips it off and drops his pants to the floor. Peter swallows and hums, trying to catch his breath.

 

Tony thinks, while unstrapping Peter and hoisting his trembling body up into his arms, that he’s so riled up by now he’ll probably blow the moment he shoves his cock inside Peter.

 

“Now,” He says, “you’re gonna be a good boy and let daddy fuck you into the mattress until I come, and then I’ll let you come, okay?”

 

Peter nods, lets Tony lower him onto the mattress and flip him around. And because he knows what Tony likes, he spreads his legs and pushes up on his knees, so his ass is up in the air.

 

“Not a second before that, understood?”

 

“Understood.” Peter says, laying his hands where Tony can see them, making it clear he’s not touching himself.

 

Tony jerks his dick off with some lube, and circles that same hand around Peter’s hole before pushing inside with two fingers. Peter cries out loud at that, arches back into it, “Sir please… please??”

 

Tony twists the two digits around, spreads them apart a few times and pulls out. Peter just starts moaning about the absence when Tony’s dick takes the place of his fingers, his thick tip tugging on Pete’s rim over and over as he rocks back and forth.

 

“Fuck baby… I’m just… ah fuck!” He’s enveloped in a tight, warm slickness as he bottoms out. Catching his breath, he starts moving, sliding easily in and out of Peter, watching the tiny hole stretch to accommodate his girth. And Pete’s fucking moaning.

 

Tony slams in hard, circles Peter’s narrow waist with his hands and pulls him back into each thrust. Heat starts rolling in his gut and where he presses down on Peter’s skin, he leaves marks.

 

It’s only a few more deep, hard thrusts after that and he’s coming, hips jolting into Peter while he empties into him. Peter’s fists are curled into the duvet and his face tense with the effort of trying not to come, Tony thinks he won’t last much longer, and he’s right.

 

“Mr. Stark… I can’t anymore… it’s too much. Please?”

 

“It’s fine Pete.” He says breathlessly, his own body warm and starting to go slack, “Let go baby, I‘ve got you.” And he reaches down between Peter’s legs and starts jerking him hard and fast.

 

As instantly as he starts, Peter comes, quacking, spilling out onto the sheets beneath him. He groans, grabbing at the pillows, and unsteadily manages to say, “ _Oh shit!!_  Thank you! Thank you… Thank you, sir…” until his voice dwindles off, and his knuckles eases their hold on the bedding.

 

Tony pulls them to the side, and he cradles Peter in his arms, Peter who is sobbing actual tears, “Shh, it’s okay baby. It’s fine now. You did so, so good.”

 

And still, all Peter can mumble as sleep overtakes him is, “Thank you… thank you…”

 

“I love you baby boy.” Tony says quietly and kisses Pete’s temple, softening dick still in his ass.

 

He sure hopes Peter comes home with an attitude more often.

 

 


End file.
